Through the Fear
by ScarlettParker
Summary: Nunca Anakin a tenido tanto miedo como hasta ahora, eso lo enoja y lo hace utilizar metodos poco ortodoxos para cumplir su cometido, pero bueno... todo sea por una buena causa ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Piloto:

"Ugh…"exclamó mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar la vista, todo parecía tan brillante que la sesgaba completamente, a lo lejos pudo ver una figura conocida como si caminara sobre un calmo e inmutable río, acortando la distancia a cada paso-"¿Ma-maestro eres tu?"-

-Shh… Calma Snips todo estará bien"-De repente, una perturbación en la fuerza seguida de un blanco e impoluto alrededor ennegrecido completamente, se llevo consigo toda sensación confortable del momento "Ma-maestro ¿Qu- qué sucede?" exclamó asustada la joven mientras intentaba palpar su sable en el cinturón dándose cuenta que no estaba, había desaparecido.

Fuera insuficiente lo aterrada y confundida que estaba, sintió como alguien con la fuerza apretaba todo su ser haciéndola levitar, arrastrándola, ahogándola para terminar entre los brazos que la contristaban aún más de lo que había sentido cuando fue aprisionada por aquel ente invisible que fluía dentro, fuera y sobre todo ser en la galaxia.

El miedo más agudo que pudo haber sentido en esos últimos años se hizo presente derrumbándola por completo, darse cuenta que esos brazos pertenecían a su confiable maestro, a quien quería como a un hermano, padre y quien sin duda le encomendaría su vida con los ojos cerrados.

Había algo diferente en el, sus ojos, ellos vislumbraban un color ámbar rabioso, una sonrisa que destilaba orgullo, soberbia, odio ,temor, esos rasgos tan característicos de lado Oscuro, La Padawan trataba con toda sus fuerzas salir de aquel agarre pero mas intentaba escapar, mas apretaba y dolía. "Eres mí aprendiz … jamás dejare que te vayas de mi lado por más que eso signifique sofocarte"

Entre sudor frío y horror como si el aire se le escapara por última vez, exclamó un grito ahogado hasta que pudo caer en cuenta de que todo había sido solo una fantasía, miró hacia todos lados, en el reloj sólo marcaba las 02:30 AM

Un muy entre dormido hombre yacía acostado en su propia litera del otro lado de la habitación, se había despertado abruptamente gracias al grito de su joven Padawan

"Hum… te encuentras bien Snips?"- esbozó mientras bostezaba confundido por todo aquel exabrupto en medio de la tranquila noche.

"Si, lo siento Maestro, solo fue una pesadilla"

"Mh… Okay"- Dijo el Caballero mientras se daba vuelta y arropaba para seguir durmiendo"

La joven del otro lado de la habitación bufó al notar lo poco que le había importado "Estoy bien eh…. No se vaya a preocupar de más "exclamó mientras le sacaba la lengua

"¿Acaso pretendes que te traiga un vaso de lechita tibia o qué? ya duérmete sabihonda, mañana saldremos a una misión importante" – se quejó entre bostezos

"¡Bien! Ojalá me hubiera tocado una maestra mujer, ella si me apoyaría en estas cosas" Refunfuñó exageradamente para que él no pudiera darse por aludido mientras se acostaba nuevamente dándole la espalda

"Ah cállate sabihonda, si fuera mujer no estarías tan loca por mi" Masculló divertido el maestro.

"Ya quisieras, Sky-guy"- acotó la más joven para luego dejar por la paz las niñerías que siempre se lanzaban el uno al otro.

Luego de esa tonta escena, el silencio y la quietud de la noche volvieron a reinar en aquella habitación.

En la mente de la muchacha no dejó de resonar el eco del espantoso sueño hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.

La noche se había esfumado bastante rápido luego del incomodo el hangar, los clones corrían por todo el lugar preparando las cosas para el despegue del prodigioso crucero Jedi que los embarcaría a través del espacio, a los confines de la galaxia.

Divertida la Togruta caminaba hacia las compuertas de la enorme nave, mientras miraba a su alrededor sedienta de otra misión mas. Ella sabía muy bien que el deber del Jedi era mantener la paz alrededor de la galaxia; ¡Pero vaya que amaba salir en misiones! tomar todos los conocimientos adquiridos en su entrenamiento y ponerlos en práctica en acción, después de todo, eso satisfacía en gran manera el instinto depredador que tanto marcaba a su especie.

Varios clones la saludaban al pasar, pues se había ganado la fama de una gran Comandante, amiga y dispuesta a pelear por sus soldados hasta lo ultimo.

Aunque ya habían pasado unos 2 escasos años desde que se había convertido en la orgullosa aprendiz del guerrero más imponente de la galaxia, había aprendido muchísimo bajo su mando, aunque finalmente, sentía que eso le estaba quedando corto no veía la hora de ser General.

Ya dentro de la nave, se dirigió al puente donde la esperaba el equipo que encabezaría la misión junto con su maestro, aguardaban pacientemente la llegada de todos para explicar lo que había "planeado" ( por "planso"minuciosamente" de la Oscuro" refería a "tengo un boceto, lo demás lo veremos sobre la marcha")La pequeña Padawan se sonrió para sus adentros al imaginárselo.

"¡Buenos Días Maestro"- Exclamó una muy animaba Ahsoka, mientras se colocaba al lado del General-"¿Listo para aniquilar unos cuantos traseros de hojalata hoy?-Sonrió la pequeña mientras calentaba sus músculos.

"Me temo que iremos de incógnito esta vez, Snips, así que trataremos de no hacer mucho alboroto"- dijo esto ultimo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Padawan como si se tratara de un perro"- "Quitate, incomodas mis Montrals"- bufó la pequeña

Cuando el Capitán Rex junto a sus soldados se hicieron presentes, comenzó la poco extensa explicación de lo que se supone que seria la misión.

"Bien Señores, en este viaje nos dirigiremos al Planeta Ka'l Shebbol, Sector Kathol, este se encuentra en el borde exterior, es parte de una extensa ruta de comercio, por lo tanto importa muchísimo que siga siendo leal afiliado a la republica, desgraciadamente, al quedar tan lejos, allí solo teníamos una avanzada de poco mas de 100 hombres, que debimos retirar los meses pasados para cubrir la demanda en el operativo de Geonosis. Informantes en el gobierno nos dieron la alarma de que sospechosamente , el Gobernador recibió una nave Separatista, por lo tanto nosotros iremos de incógnito a ver qué sucede entre las paredes del palacio, según nuestra fuente, recopilo la suficiente información sobre lo que pudo encontrar en las computadoras oficiales, la ha dejado sutilmente escondida en una de las oficinas subterráneas de la fortaleza, es muy importante guardar el sigilo, no queremos perder esa ruta comercial"- Dicho esto todos se encomendaron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos."

"Y tu qué… ¿tienes hambre?"- preguntó sonriente a su Padawan, mientras ambos se disponían a dejar el puente

"Menos mal que lo mencionaste Skyguy ya estaba muriendo de inanición, vamos por algo al comedor"

Entre bromas y charlas triviales ambos jóvenes se sentaron a comer aquellos insípidos alimentos que servían dentro del crucero

"Esto no puede ser mas, ugh… ¿gris?" exclamó el joven mientras sorbía aquella masa en forma de "cosa"

"No será un manjar pero bueno, es algo..." –acotó la muchacha

"Oye creo que luego de almorzar deberíamos ir a practicar algunas katas, que me gustaría enseñarte"

"¿Aquí?, pronto llegaremos a destino y ciertamente estoy un poco cansada de tanto entrenamiento"

"Lo se, pero he visto tus ataques en batalla y noté que en tu flanco izquierdo siempre revelas algunos puntos débiles, me gustaría que resolvamos eso"

"Bien, pero antes, si se puede claro, quisiera meditar contigo un poco hace mucho no lo hacemos y creo que nuestra conexión podría debilitarse"

"Umh… claro, me atrae como a cualquiera sentarme en un suelo frío y duro a hacer nada pero bueno, tal vez si ya sea hora de meditar juntos" – se quejó el Guerrero-

"Jaja me sorprende que hayas tomado esta misión tan pacifica, por lo general El Maestro Kenobi se encarga de estas cosas"- exclamó la joven mientras terminaba su porción

"Supongo que estoy algo cansado de la batalla, quería tomar un respiro, luego todo lo que hemos pasado, esto serán unas lindas vacaciones"

"jaja tiénes razón" – sonrió dulcemente la muchacha

En eso el Capitán Rex se hizo presente para informarles que faltaban poco más de dos horas para salir del hiperespacio "Bien, supongo que será tiempo suficiente, Mi Padawan y yo estaremos en el sector siete meditando, si nos necesitan pueden encontrarnos allí"

-"Si, mi General "- exclamó para luego abandonar el lugar

Se adentraron en el desolado sector, dedicado únicamente a habitaciones totalmente vacías de "reserva" por si era necesario albergar a mucha gente, escogieron la más cercana a ellos y dispusieron a meditar

"Bien Snips", dijo el joven sentándose en medio de la habitación, señalando un lugar frente a el para que su Padawan lo tomara, ella sólo acató la orden.

Varios minutos pasaron de que ellos habian empezado a concentrarse en su propios interiores, la fuerza se sentía cada vez mas en todo el lugar, como si su vinculo potenciara el ambiente, Ahsoka intentaba mantener la calma pero el avasallador poder de su maestro, solo hacia que su mente se atribulara cada vez mas.

De pronto pudo sentir su cuello siendo oprimido, el miedo se apodero de ella, todo era exactamente igual que en su fantasía, el río, su Maestro, no estaba su sable, ya no se encontraban en aquella habitación.

"Ma-maestro por favor" sollozó la joven a duras penas por el apretón sin poder soportar más el fuerte agarrre, entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

Pov Anakin:

Hace mucho que no dedicaba tiempo a la meditación, Ahsoka me sorprendió al pedir por eso en vez de entrenar con sables, a ella le encantaba mejorar sus técnicas y no es por enorgullecerme, pero desde que había empezado su entrenamiento conmigo, sus habilidades de lucha habían incrementado mucho más de lo que se esperaría de cualquier corriente Padawan, sonreí para mis adentros, ni siquiera Obi Wan podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Tuve que dejar mis triviales pensamientos, cuando empecé a sentir ese poder crecer en el ambiente, nunca antes había sentido una unión tan fuerte en la fuerza como esta, realmente la muchacha se estaba haciendo cada vez mas poderosa, presioné un poco mas mis para ver cuanto ella podía soportar, pero de repente un sonido seco me despojó de aquel trance.

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver a Ahsoka tirada en el suelo, rápidamente me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos sacudiéndola un poco para ver si podía hacerla reaccionar "Ahsoka…. Ahsoka, despierta niña" Tomé su pulso, seguía con vida, mi desesperación iba en incremento, no despertaba, Busque en el comunicador la de frecuencia de Rex para pedir ayuda "Ok, Rex" "Lo escucho General" "Ahsoka esta inconsciente necesito un medico ya mismo" "Si, señor" "AHORA" grité al pequeño aparatejo y corte la comunicación.

"Mh… se removió entre mis brazos la jovencita"

"Ahsoka… ¿estas bien? ¿Puedes escucharme? "

"S-si, yo… lo siento Maestro"- exclamó mientras se incorporaba y se alejaba un poco de mi, tomándose la cabeza como si una fuerte jaqueca la atacara"

"¿Qué sucedió?"- pregunté preocupado

"Creo, que he… tenido una visión"- su voz se oía quebrada

"¿Que lograste distinguir?" – Ella rápidamente llevo sus ojos al suelo "Ahsoka, dime que has visto "- Ella solo se quedo en silencio por un momento como buscando las palabras correcta para hablar.

"En la visión… pude ver – suspiró pesadamente- cómo tu me ahorcabas con la fuerza" Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, un poco de enojo se apodero de mí.

"¡No! jamás te haría daño…nunca podría- ella devolvió la mirada al piso- "¡No! – repetí- Hey Ahsoka, mírame"- le dije mientras posaba mis manos en sus hombros con firmeza, la típica manera en que los Maestros confortaban a sus Padawans "Yo JAMAS, te haría algo malo, tranquila, no debí presionarte tanto en la fuerza sólo quería ver hasta donde podías llegar, el que te debe una disculpa aquí soy yo" ella me miraba con tristeza como si aquella "visión" pudiera hacerse realidad.

"Hey little one…" musité divertidamente mientras le sonreía para tratar de calmarla, le extendí una mano para que se levantara de aquel frío piso "No te preocupes, yo cuidare que nada te pase, ahora salgamos de aquí, creo que fue demasiada meditación por hoy y para toda una vida, bromee mientras cancelaba al droide medico.

"¡Si claro! Agrega una excusa más a tu libro de excusas Skyguy" – rodó los ojos.

"Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, puedo notarlo por la insolente manera de referirte a tu Maestro" Respondí Sarcásticamente

Nuevamente íbamos por otra misión, habían sido más de las que podía y quería recordar, harto de la guerra, mi fidelidad hacia lo que yo antes creía fervientemente se estaba disipando, la miré de reojo mientras caminábamos hacia el puente para alistarnos, ella estaba feliz, emocionada, deseaba salir a pelear, esa inocencia cuasi- infantil que no la dejaba ver el horror que todo esto conllevaba. la Guerra había acabado con toda expectativa en mi, pero no dejaría que eso pasara con ella, me prometí a mi mismo entrenarla para que algún día se convirtiera en la mejor Jedi de la galaxia.

Continuará

Bueno, hasta aquí llego la historia de hoy, espero que les guste, se que el fandom esta medio muerto porque ya termino la serie :P pero me animé a hacer este fic gracias a que la encontré casualmente en netflix y la estuve maratoneando toda la semana.

Espero que les guste ;)

Saludos

Scarlett

PD: Corregi alguno de los errores que me marcaron, Gracias por sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Las lanzaderas estaban listas, todos se preparaban para abordar e ir hacia el objetivo, mientras tanto, el General daba las últimas indicaciones para el atraco.

"Estas naves tienen el sello enmascarado para lucir en el radar como si pertenecieran al gobierno; Nos lanzaremos en las inmediaciones del sector H – 15 donde se encuentra el palacio, caeremos en un bosque petrificado que se encuentra a metros del punto de reunión, Rex irá con su equipo en la primera unidad, Padawan Tano vendrá conmigo en la segunda lanzadera, el punto de reunión se encuentra luego de dos estaciones de guardias locales, Rex tendrá que encargarse de ellos sin causar mucho alboroto, por nuestra parte, tenemos tres obstáculos similares.

Nos reuniremos en la entrada lateral izquierda del edificio, luego,tomaremos el camino principal que lleva a las escaleras, estas van a hacia el sub suelo en la oficina 301 tras el cuadro más grande encontraremos un chip, este tiene toda la información que nuestros oficiales incubiertos pudieron recaudar. Tu Ahsoka irás por los respiraderos para ir abriéndonos las cuatro compuertas que debemos atravesar para llegar al objetivo". ¿Alguna pregunta?" exclamo el líder mientras daba un vistazo rápido a todos sus hombres.

"Si… yo" – levantó la mano temeroso uno de los nuevos soldados que iban a estar con Rex - ¿Si nos encontramos civiles en el camino cómo harem…?"Ah… con el rayo noqueador de tu blaster"- finalizó la Muchacha con cara estar respondiendo una obviedad"

"Pareciera que cada vez los envían mas idiotas" suspiró el Capitán Clon mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

Luego que todo fuera acordado, cada uno se dirigió a sus posiciones.

El silencio, causa de la preparación mental que conllevaba este tipo de misiones, reinaba en la lanzadera de los Jedis algunas miradas furtivas se mezclaban en el ambiente aunque siempre terminaban en algún punto perdido del suelo, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Lista para volar?"- Cortó el pesado ambiente el Joven caballero

"¿Volar?" – preguntó incrédula la muchacha.

"¡Claro!- la escrutó con la mirada sonriente- ¿No creías que íbamos a bajar a allí con esta cosa que dice "Republica" por todo su diseño verdad? "Señalando a las paredes de la nave.

Los ojos de la aprendiz se iluminaron al entender a qué refería su compañero-"Oh Maestro tu sabes que nací para volar"- Dijo quitándose rápidamente el cinturón que la tenia sujeta en su asiento levantándose abruptamente con una sonrisa de Lekku a Lekku.

"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó curiosa la Joven Padawan al notar que desde el otro rincón de la nave su Maestro la miraba sin decir una palabra.

"Ahm… nada"- respondió mientras se le dibujaba una media sonrisa en el rostro "Sólo me pareció divertida tu reacción".

"General, pronto llegaremos a destino"- Cortó la escena el piloto de la lanzadera.

"¡Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo!- Exclamó enérgicamente una animada Togruta mientras corría hacia la salida lanzándose al vacío".

"Te juro que jamás comprenderé a esa chica"- comentó el General a un Clon que se encontraba sorprendido viendo como la muchacha había saltado sin más. "Encárgate de estar esperándonos en el lugar convenido"

"¡Si Señor, estará todo listo para entonces! ".

"Que la Fuerza me acompañe" tragó saliva, lanzándose detrás de su Padawan.

Pov Anakin:

Ya en tierra firme, ambos nos escabullimos por el espeso bosque que apenas dejaba entrever algunos rayos de luz del día, ella iba delante de mi, ágil y sigilosa como siempre.

Pronto llegamos a la primera barrera, donde se encontraban los guardias del Palacio, nos acercamos a ellos cautelosamente, hasta quedar a un lado.

"¡Hey! ¿Quienes son ustedes?"

"Somos funcionarios de gobierno, nos dejaras pasar sin hacer ninguna pregunta" – Le dijo Ahsoka mientras movía su mano frente al rostro del oficial"

"Los dejaré pasar sin hacer ninguna pregunta"- respondió aún en trance, desbloqueando la entrada.

Ella se volvió a verme con una sonrisa triunfante

"Haz mejorado mucho Snips" acoté complaciendo la demanda de aprobación que reflejaba su mirada.

Luego de efectuar el mismo truco dos veces más, habíamos logrado irrumpir en el imponente edificio.

Allá nos esperaba el grupo comando, pronto nos posicionamos en formación de entrada sigilosa bajando las escaleras hacia nuestro objetivo, iba a ser fácil, cada vez faltaba menos, ya casi podía oler esas dos semanas libres que nos habían prometido el consejo antes de comenzar la misión.

Había pensado escabullirme nuevamente a los lagos de Naboo con Padme pero algo me decía que debía pasar ese tiempo con mi Padawan, ese sentimiento de que debía hacer algo específico no me dejaba en paz desde la meditación en el crucero, sentí que la Fuerza me estaba empujando a descubrir algo y debía hacerlo con ella.

Estábamos tras la puerta de la oficina 301 todo marchaba perfectamente, me adelanté a los demás para poder ir de una vez por lo que nos separaba de mis vacaciones, digo… del "objetivo" Cuando quise apretar el botón para que se abriera la entrada, una muy escurridiza sabihonda se adelanto a mi "¡Oye! Yo hice todo el trabajo para llegar hasta aquí, es lógico que deba terminar la misión "- Musitó mi pequeña mientras se sacudía todo el polvo que había cogido de haber pasado por los respiraderos.

"¡Uy si! qué difícil y terrible fue el "Trabajo" ¡Ya abre la puerta sabihonda!" le reproché sarcásticamente.

Ella apretó el condenado botón. Sentí que el tiempo se detenía a mí alrededor, de repente, un estallido dentro del lugar nos empujó a todos varios metros hacia atrás.

Todo fue envuelto por una gris y pesada humareda.

Desde la oficina empezó a llover una ráfaga láser perteneciente a blasters de una decena de droides, instintivamente desenfundé mi sable de luz para poder detener y rebotar el ataque, no podía ver nada a mí alrededor, el humo se disipaba muy lentamente.

De pronto, una muy conocida ahogada risa inundó el lugar,

El sonido metálico de aquella macabra tos rebotaba por todo el predio.

"¿Ahsoka donde estas?"- Grité preocupado al denotar de quien se trataba, nos habían tendido una trampa.

¡Maestro auxilio!- Mi Padawan estaba en problemas, las ansias de lo que podía suceder se apoderaba de mi, con un movimiento rápido y giratorio con mi sable, el humo que nos rodeaba comenzó a alejarse. Necesitaba ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Fin Pov Anakin

-"Nos volvemos a encontrar Joven Skywalker"- Siseó El General Grevious apretando una de las muñecas de la muchacha entre sus garras, mientras que con la otra blandía su sable de luz.

"Suéltala Cobarde y pruébate conmigo ¡sabandija!" Exclamó un muy iracundo caballero mientras arremetía con todas sus fuerzas al ciborg.

Los sables chocaban con voracidad, el odio, la ira y el enojo, llenaban el ambiente, Grevious tenia todas las de perder, de un momento a otro, de uno de los compartimientos de sus robóticas muñecas lanzó a los ojos del joven una tinta oscura, haciéndolo instintivamente alejarse.

"Lamento no poder quedarme a derrotarte Padawan Skywalker, tengo una republica que dominar y muchos planes para esta jovencita"- exclamó arrastrando a la Aprendiz dentro de la oficina para escabullirse por un agujero en el techo.

"¡No saldrás vivo de aquí!– gritó eufórico el elegido mientras corría a la caza de la despiadada lagartija.

"Droides ¡la bomba!"- ordenó el monstruo

"¡Si mi general! - exclamaron todos a la vez, mientras sus ojos titilaban y emitían un sonido que anticipaba la explosión.

Una gran onda expansiva electromagnética no se hizo esperar envolviendo rápidamente todo el sitio, noqueando a cada ser vivo en el lugar.

Un aturdido y desarmado joven luchaba por no desmayarse, viendo como a lo lejos su Padawan desaparecía entre las sombras del orificio en el techo, pudo oír la cínica tos del general antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola que tal! :D aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo (algo corto, lo siento) de esta historia, espero que les guste

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus Reviews con criticas constructivas y buena onda.

Gracias también a los que me agregaron a favoritos y a los que solo se limitaron a entrar a ver la historia. n.n

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo

Un besazo a todos y que La Fuerza los acompañe


End file.
